


Fugientibus-Part 14

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n realizes it’s time to leave magic behind, but that doesn’t last for too long.





	Fugientibus-Part 14

You had no idea how long you were sat there.

It could’ve been hours. Days. Maybe even weeks.

Time passed, yet your mind was frozen in your memories.

The pain that you felt. The screams. The laughter. The fact that you were alone and helpless in that room, despite Draco being there.

He let it happen.

He never once tried to help.

You kept playing it over and over in your head, trying to figure out why he’d do it.

You focused on him, as the images flashed through your mind, trying to see anyone threatening him, or anyone warning him not to help.

But never once did you see anything like that.

He _chose_ to just stand there.

He _chose_ to just watch.

He _chose_ to let you be tortured.

He _chose_ to abandon you.

You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt your body shaking, sobs escaping you.

Everyone heard you crying.

Your sobs were gut wrenching, audible throughout the entire house. But no one had any idea what they could do to comfort you.

No one even knew you. Not really.

You were the one person they’d never really spoken to. They had no idea what to do to calm you, how to soothe you, to relieve the aching pain you were feeling.

Then there was the fact that Dobby died.

Not only did it bring the mood down for everyone else, but it seemed to have just added to your grief.

You weren’t as close to him as Harry was.

But you’d practically grown up in the Malfoy Manor and Dobby was always there.

You always had a respect for him. He was a sweet house elf. Caring and respectful.

You always hated how the Malfoy’s treated him, and tried to get Draco to be a little nicer.

He was the one you clung to as a child, even if your parents did try to pry you away from him.

You’d always find Dobby when you were bored. You’d play with him when your parents weren’t looking, Draco often letting you have fun with the house elf, even if he did despise him.

Now he was dead. And you’d lost Draco.

You lost the one person you trusted to stay with you no matter what.

So you shut down.

You didn’t speak. Barely ate. Made no effort to see anyone else.

Whenever you weren’t crying, you were staring out into the ocean, wondering…just wondering.

Everyone else knew it wouldn’t be safe for you to be going anywhere, so when they decided they’d be going to Gringotts to find another horcrux, Hermione told you to stay behind, that you’d be safer with Bill and Fleur.

And you weren’t going to argue with her. You had no energy to do anything, except sit and stare all day.

A few hours had passed.

You had no idea how the others were. If they were even alive. But all that was running through your mind was that you needed to leave.

You were putting these people in danger.

Bill and Fleur had helped you. They’d taken care of you for the past few days.

But you were being hunted.

You weren’t sure by who, but you were certain there would be someone looking for you.

Maybe Cassandra. Or a gang of Snatchers. Either way, there’d be someone.

So you decided to do what Draco had wanted the both of you to do.

You’d leave. Find somewhere else to live. Somewhere no Death Eater, Snatcher or wizard would think to look for you.

You had no idea where you’d be going.

All you knew was you’d leave them tonight.

You’d go. Even if you had no money, you’d make it work.

And that was exactly what you did.

You left. Snuck out in the middle of the night, leaving a simple note.

They wouldn’t bother too much.

They didn’t know you. And as nice as they were, you knew they’d let you leave and wouldn’t exactly try hard to find you.

But that was exactly what you needed. You needed to get away from it all. Away from magic. Away from the danger. Away from your old life.

You just needed to leave it all behind.

Not even a day.

Barely three hours had passed as you sat underneath an old bridge, burying yourself beneath all of your clothes to keep warm, before you heard the footsteps.

You prayed it was just a passer-by, that they had no interest in a homeless person.

But the footsteps stopped right beside you, the sound of breathing the only thing audible beneath the empty bridge.

You didn’t dare turn, in fear of finding a wand aimed at your face, before a flash of green ended your life.

So you kept your face to the wall, eyes screwed shut as you held your breath.

“Come with me”.

You recognized the voice, turning to see Professor Snape stood over you, holding his hand out.

Usually, you’d have done what he wanted without question.

But, now? Now you didn’t trust him.

Now he wasn’t the man who you knew would keep you safe and hidden. He was the man who killed Professor Dumbledore. He was the man who was betraying everyone. He was the one you couldn’t trust anymore.

You glared at him before turning away, hoping he’d just leave.

There was nothing you could do anyway. You were sick of fighting. Sick of death. Sick of magic.

But it seemed the Professor wasn’t about to leave you alone anytime soon.

You felt an arm on your shoulder, before feeling yourself disappearing as the world around you shifted into an office.

You looked around, groaning. You recognized the chair, the desk and the portraits.

You were in the headmasters’ office. You were back in Hogwarts.


End file.
